Player vs Player
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Prumano. Side story to my GerIta fic Fame!. The pair are perfectly happy gaming together, but unexpected feelings will inevitably arise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I know this chapter's a little bare but believe me I've got a good plan. **

**This story goes along with my story Fame! starting somewhere after chapter 9.**

It had been almost a week since Gilbert and Romano had had their first gaming session, Gilbert had added Romano onto his friends list the following day, and they'd played every evening since.

In the evening Ludwig would lock himself in his room by himself to 'talk' to Feliciano on his computer, leaving Gilbert alone in their large livingroom.

The pair had taken to playing on the PS3 as Gilbert didn't have a PS4 yet, Romano didn't mind playing on it but it meant he had to change the hdmi input, and he always seemed eager to voice his displeasure about it to Gilbert when he got the chance.

Gilbert lounged on the cream sofa, nattering to the Italian over the headset and laughing at his own jokes.

"Gilbert you know I can't understand that German bullshit, when you insult me do it in Italian you bastard."

Gilbert blew a raspberry into the mic, "That's the same in every language," he shouted as he killed Romano yet again, "Come on Lovi I thought you said you were pro at this."

"I am!" Romano screamed, "You're cheating you fucking bastard!"

Gilbert chuckled softly, smiling widely, "Yeah sure I am… God you're a loser."

"I'm not a loser!"

"Then why are you losing?!"

"Because you are cheating!"

Gilbert fell into laughter as the round ended, shaking his head as he read out their score, he'd won by 5 kills, the gap between them was slowly closing.

Romano was silent the other end, Gilbert had guessed he's muted his mic for some reason, when he heard him again he let out a sigh through his teeth.

"You're getting better," Gilbert offered him, "You're good for someone who's only played by himself before."

"I thought you were going to brag about being a god again," Romano growled.

Gilbert shrugged, "Well I can't keep playing that card can I, it'll get boring."

Romano scoffed, "Sure..."

Gilbert stretched as they waited for the next game to load, kicking his socks off and balling them up, throwing them through to the laundry room. He couldn't stop smiling when he played with Romano, he was so entertaining, he didn't get angry in the same way the other guys he played with did, his anger made him better, and you could hear the colour of his face in his words.

"…So how's your brother?" Gil asked after a moment, the server still loading.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Romano said briefly.

Gilbert frowned, "I was just asking. It's polite right?"

Romano let out another sigh after a moment, seeming distracted, "I always get people asking after my brother, no one ever cares how I fucking am."

Gilbert's frown deepened, he turned on the sofa to sit up fully, "Well ok. How are _you_ Lovi?"

There was silence down the line, Gilbert thought that the mic had been silenced again, after a moment he heard a soft moan through his speaker, "I'm ok I suppose."

"What that's it?" Gilbert whined, "You make a big thing and you answer like that?"

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head, Romano was such a drama queen, it was entertaining. He sighed softly, looking at the screen, this was a relatively old game but he was having so much fun he didn't want to stop playing.

"Fine…" Romano scoffed, "I'm ok, nothing good or bad happened to me today so I'm just ok. That good enough for you?"

"Yep," Gilbert said happily, "Or good enough, you'll get better," he chuckled.

Romano scoffed, "Shut up Gilbert, you laugh too much it's annoying as fuck." He swallowed hard, the noise audible through the speaker, "Do you want to keep playing? I think the server's fucked up."

Gilbert nodded, "Alright… I kind of want to keep talking though."

"Do you have a facebook?" Romano asked slowly, part of him thinking it might be a little forward.

Gilbert nodded, smiling, "Sure. Gilbert Beilschmidt, I'm the only one on there."

Gilbert jolted slightly as his phone buzzed, he went to mention it to Romano, but found he'd already disconnected. He looked at his phone and found it was a friend request from Romano.

It was so nice to have a friend be so forward with him, usually his gamer friends were so reluctant to get in contact on other sites.

He added the Italian boy, looking through his information. He hadn't realised that he was older than Romano but apparently he was by almost 4 years. He found himself looking through the photos, most of them were of Romano looking solemn next to Feliciano looking ecstatic.

Gilbert chuckled to himself, pulling up the message tab and sending Romano 'Hey dude!'

'I'm looking through your photos', Romano replied, 'You look like a dork' he sent him a link to a photo of Ludwig's last birthday party, Gilbert drinking with his tie tied around his head, 'Dork' Romano put under the photo.

'Shut up at least I don't look like a wannabe emo' Gilbert retorted, chuckling to himself.

Gilbert continued looking through the photos, coming across one he rather liked; Romano sitting in an old armchair in an old house, smiling at the camera. He sent it to Romano, 'You look cute here though'.

He frowned to himself, he didn't mean it to sound like that, damn he'd made things awkward … 'Rather than a dumb emo kid I mean'.

'Feli took that', Romano answered, 'Yeah I guess it's ok.'

There was silence between them for a while during which time Gilbert got up, going to the modern-build kitchen and starting on dinner. He laughed to himself as he looked down at his phone, noticing that Romano's profile picture had changed to the one Gilbert had just sent him.

**I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm sorry this took me so long to write, I'm kinda busy nowadays so I won't be uploading as regularly.**

Gilbert loved his job, he worked as a mechanic on the edge of his city. The garage was a tiny independently owned place with only enough space to work on two cars and store three. The owner, Berwald Oxenstierna, was a lovely foreign man, he'd lived in the country for 15 years and Gilbert had known him for 10. Gilbert had been the one to suggest going into business together, but Berwald somehow ended up as the boss. He didn't know how that'd happened but it meant he didn't have to do all the paperwork so who cared.

"Hey," he smiled as he walked into their shoebox of an office, taking a folder from their desk, "I'm working on Mrs Morger's car today, right?"

Berwald nodded, "Be done by three, she needs ready it for her holiday."

"Lucky," Gilbert smirked, "I wish I could go on holiday…"

"You went on holiday three weeks ago," Berwald frowned, "I haven't been on holiday in a year."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "You can take off any time you want, I know how to run the place, I'd be fine for a week, my brother could help me out, he needs to get out of the house."

"Just go and work on Mrs Morger's car…"

He shrugged, smiling, "Fine, just stop moaning that you can't get a holiday when you _can, _you just don't want to admit that you'd be bored and lonely."

The taller man turned his head to glare at him, Gilbert held up his hands in mock surrender, taking the file and walking from the room.

Gilbert walked through to the hoisted car and began to work on it, it wouldn't take long, he pulled out his phone to put on some music, deciding to take a moment to check facebook, smiling when he saw Romano was online.

He wasn't usually on this early, he didn't go on social networking sites while he was working.

What if something was wrong? Or he was ill or something?

Gilbert pulled up a conversation, smiling as he typed, '_Hey?' _

The man didn't answer, there was a chance that he'd left himself logged on or something but it was unlikely. '_Lovi it says you're online, you can't fool me.'_

This time Romano answered, 'Don't call me Lovi.'

Gilbert felt a smile fill his face at the sight of his reply, quickly typing back, _'I always call you Lovi.'_

_'_Well fucking stop.'

'_It's your name isn't it…?'_

Gilbert glanced up, walking into one of the corners of the room and pretending to look through his tools, '_Lovi, answer me!'_

'If I answer will you shut up so I can work?'

_'Yes?'_

'Just watch this you idiot.'

Gilbert clicked the link, letting the video fill the screen of his phone, he glanced up to make sure Berwald couldn't see him slacking off. He didn't mind Gilbert typing on his phone but watching videos seemed to be a different matter.

Romano was sitting opposite an older woman, Gilbert didn't recognise her so he guessed it must be from an Italian channel because he didn't recognise the hostess. He frowned when they started speaking Italian, focussing so he could understand.

"I understand your full name is Romano Lovino Vargas," the woman started, Romano giving a soft nod, "But some of your fans have taken to just calling you Lovino, or Lovi, how did that come about? What's your reaction to it?"

Romano let out a small huff, "It ****** me off. I am named Romano after my grandfather, and he was still alive when I was young, so to tell us two apart my family called me by my middle name, my ******* brother still does." He frowned softly, "It ******* annoys me when fans do it though, it's a family thing, _they_ shouldn't ******* call me Lovi, to them my name should be Romano-"

Gilbert paused the video to laugh, amused that they'd had to bleep out so much.

…Obviously it was a sensitive subject.

He pulled facebook up again, writing another message to Romano, '_If it's a family thing I'll just have to wait until my brother marries yours_.'

He knew that would get a rise out of the other man, he seemed perfectly fine that the two younger men were in a relationship, but any mention of a future together seemed to annoy him.

'Shut up' Romano replied, 'The day I let you call me Lovi will be the day I go to hell.'

'_But Lovino is such a nice name…_'

'You are not my family.'

Gilbert rolled his eyes and let out a small huff, '_Would you be this rude to me if I were a fan..?'_

Romano didn't answer sending another video link instead. The title for the video was 'Italian star attacks fan', that alone told Gilbert all he needed to know, but he watched it anyway.

He watched as a teenage girl ran up to Romano, screaming 'Lovi' and attempted to tackle him into a hug, Romano letting out a scream in reply and throwing her off of him, yelling loud Italian profanities too fast for Gilbert to be able to translate.

He let out a soft huff, shaking his head as he move back to facebook, sending Romano '_Holy shit.'_

_'Now I see why parents think you're a bad influence.'_

After a few moments Romano replied, Gilbert could almost hear him saying the words as he read them 'The parents are idiots, they raise disrespectful bastards of children who try every day to invade mine and Feli's life, I hate them for that. I just want to do what I love without being judged all the time. They don't even fucking know me! They only know what I want them to know, but that's not enough for them. If someone else did the shit that my fans do to me they'd get a restraining order put of them.'

Gilbert swallowed hard, biting his lip, an odd sense of guilt washing over him, he wasn't sure how to reply to that.

Romano sent another message, seeming to sense Gilbert's unspoken discomfort, 'But whatever. They're all stupid teenage girls so who cares.'

Gilbert chuckled softly, '_If I were you I'd end up taking advantage of some of them ;)'_

'Gil no, they're like 15…' Gilbert rolled his eyes, Romano should have known he was joking, he was part way through writing a reply when Romano sent another message that made him pause. 'I don't really _like_ girls anyway.'

Gilbert bit his lip, letting out a small breath before he replied, '_…Me either, honestly, I mean they're ok, I like guys more though I think.'_

He could feel himself starting to shake, he'd never actually come out to anyone before. He'd talked about having crushes on guys or girls, and he'd dated both boys and girls when he was a little younger, but he'd never gone out of his way to tell anyone about his sexuality.

He felt a small knot grow in his stomach as Romano sent a message, 'So are you gay or something?'

_'No,_' Gilbert forced himself to write, '_I'm bisexual, I like guys and girls.'_

He chewed his lip as he waited for Romano to write back.

'Oh, that's a real thing?'

Gilbert chuckled and shook his head, it astonished him how many people were ignorant to bisexuality. '_Yes. What about you?'_

There was a few moments pause before Romano began to write again, and rather than sending the explanation of his sexuality as Gilbert had expected, he sent 'I have to go, Feliciano needs something.'

A second later the green online button by Romano's name turned clear. Gilbert let out a huff, rolling his eyes again and giving his head a small shake.

Of course it'd be hard for Romano to admit, Gilbert knew he wasn't out to anyone, not even Feliciano according to what Ludwig had said. But they'd been friends for months now, Gilbert thought he trusted him enough.

He jumped slightly as the door on the other side of the workroom opened and Berwald walked in. Gilbert quickly stowed his phone in his pocket and picked up his tools, walking back to the car.

"Hi Berwald," he chimed.

The older man frowned at him, "You know I can see you from the office, we have surveillance cameras."

Gilbert felt himself blush, "Oh," he said, instinctively looking up to search for the cameras. "Sorry."

"Get back to work…"

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Romano exhaled deeply as he pushed his chair back from the computer, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head, swallowing hard. He got to his feet, shaking his head again and walking through the house to find his brother; he'd lied to Gilbert about Feliciano needing him, and that was enough to make him feel guilty, now he felt as if he should go and help Feliciano, or talk to him at least.

"Feli?" he asked as he walked downstairs, looking through the rooms. Where could he have gone? He never went out without telling him.

He let out a small angry huff as he looked into the garden, seeing Feliciano laying naked on the sunlounger.

He pulled open the door, frowning angrily, "Feliciano!" he screamed, "Get in the house how! You can't be outside like that! How are you not freezing?"

He growled, watching Feliciano pack up his stuff and walk towards the house, the boy wasn't even _trying_ to cover himself. Someone would see him!

"Lovi," Feliciano cooed, "No one can see me, there are trees all around the garden."

Romano scoffed, slapping his brother on the back as he walked in, "Get some fucking clothes on."

Feliciano whined, "Romano, I like sunbathing."

"I don't want people seeing your, you know, your _problem_. The last thing I want is a media hype about your dick."

Feliciano looked down at himself, "There's nothing wrong with me, Lovi…"

He chewed his lip, letting out a small breath, "…No, of course not. Just, go and get dressed ok?"

The boy nodded listlessly and began to walk up the stairs. Romano shook his head and went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

He huffed as he turned on the machine, leaning against the counter and pulling his phone out of his pocket. Part of him wanted to talk to Gilbert again, but he couldn't, not after he'd blown him off like that. He didn't even know why he'd done it, it would have been so easy just to lie and say he was straight… But he didn't want to lie to him.

Sexuality was a touchy subject for him, he couldn't think about it for too long without shaking through anxiety.

His upbringing had been a lot more religion based than Feliciano's. When their grandfather, who had been the one enforcing the family's religious views, had passed away, the rest of the family had become more laid back.

Romano had been 12 when he died, Feliciano only 7, so the 'oppressive' views had been more engrained in him.

Feliciano seemed perfectly happy exploring his own sexuality, but Romano simply couldn't bring himself to do the same, he'd not been able to do anything more than watch the first few minutes of a porno.

Even then when he felt himself becoming aroused he'd feel so much guilt he'd end up going to bed in tears.

He wished he had the courage his brother and Gilbert had. He knew he was gay but he just couldn't say it, he could say it to himself without feeling his stomach twist and clench painfully.

He could feel himself getting upset even now. It was getting so frustrating, he just wanted to live his life, he didn't want to feel like this anymore, he didn't want to lie to his friends or family anymore, or to himself.

"I am gay," he whispered to himself under his breath, his eyes clenched shut and his nails digging into the counter. He felt a small shaky breath leave him after he'd said the words, tears pricking his eyes, he blinked rapidly and shook his head, cursing himself.

He'd said it though, for the first time in his life he'd said it. He smiled triumphantly and sipped his coffee, trying to stop himself shaking.

"Are you ok Lovi?" Came Feliciano's voice from the doorframe. Romano looked over, seeing the boy now fully dressed.

He wiped his eyes quickly, the smile on his face quickly morphing into a frown, "Of course I am," he huffed, "You know you shouldn't sneak up on people, it's fucking rude."

The younger boy nodded, smiling weakly, he swallowed hard, rubbing his arm to comfort himself, he looked Romano up and down. "I love you, Romano," he said weakly.

Romano scoffed and shook his head, "Oh shut up Feli…" he turned back to the counter, his frown softening, "Do you want some coffee?" he asked, trying to sound sure of himself.

Feliciano nodded behind him, "Yeah ok."

Romano kept his back turned to his brother, pouring out another cup of coffee, begging himself to stop shaking, hoping against hope that he wouldn't start crying. He wanted Feliciano to leave the room…

He felt his brother's arms wrap around him, the boy pressing his face into his back. "Romano, you don't have to be worried or upset, ok?"

Romano paused for a moment, feeling a lump build in his throat, before he turned and pushed his brother off of him, "Get off me Feliciano, there's nothing fucking wrong just leave me alone."

Feliciano stepped back, a hurt look on his face, he glance down at the floor before reaching out to take the black coffee from the counter and leaving the room silently.

Romano let out a small breath, watching as he left. He didn't need to act like that, Romano knew it was ok for him to be gay, he knew Feliciano wouldn't care. He didn't want it to be a big thing to anyone but himself.

How could he listen in on something so private?

Though, that said, Feliciano was only trying to make him feel less anxious about it, maybe it was wrong for him to have snapped…?

Romano let out a huff and shook his head, he took a packet of biscotti from the side and picked up his own cup of coffee, walking through to the living room, where Feliciano was sat on the sofa.

He opened the packet of biscuits and held it out, Feliciano looking up at him sad eyed before taking one.

Romano sat down silently, sipping his coffee and taking a biscotti for himself.

"…Are you going to tell other people?" Feliciano said after a moment, "Are you going to tell Gilbert?"

Romano frowned, "Why would I care if Gilbert knows, he's just a friend, don't be so stupid." He glanced between Feliciano and his coffee cup, letting out a small breath, "I guess. I don't know," he said dismissively, "If anyone asks I'm not going to deny it."

Feliciano nodded, "Ok…" he smiled softly, "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Romano shrugged, "I don't mind, just don't start shouting it from the roof tops." Romano felt himself calm a little as Feliciano let out a small chuckle. His insides still felt tight, as if he were doing something wrong even though he knew it wasn't.

"…How do you do it Feli," he mumbled after a moment, "How do you act so freely, doesn't it feel weird to you?"

Feliciano frowned and shook his head, crossing his legs on the sofa and taking a bite of his biscotti, "I'm just being me, Romano… There's nothing wrong with being true to yourself."

The older boy could feel his face growing hot, he let out a soft breath, staring down at his coffee, he'd told himself that before, but hearing it from someone else's mouth felt so different.

He could feel Feliciano smiling at him, god he hated when he did that.

"Thanks," Romano said quietly, turning to finish his coffee.

He let out a small huff as he tried to occupy himself with his own thoughts, and he found himself thinking of Gilbert again.

He wouldn't lie to him. He'd already fobbed him off once, but it didn't seem like something that should be admitted over the internet. He glanced over at Feliciano, he was meant to be taking the boy to meet his boyfriend in a few weeks, he could hold off Gilbert's inquisitive questions until then he was sure. He wanted to tell him in person.

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
